In some applications, storage systems can generate telemetry data that provides information about system status, performance, operation, and other parameters. However, the current IT data processing infrastructure cannot meet the demands caused by an explosion in the volume of telemetry data due to the rapid growth of the storage system install base and the increased variability of the available telemetry data. Further, the current technology for processing the incoming telemetry data relies on a scripting process that is incapable of dynamically adapting to changes in both the telemetry data and variability in the desired output formats for presenting the telemetry data.